


Mumbo Does A Self Care

by Allonsia_AMER



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Finally, Grian is there for 5 seconds, Just a fun fluff, Mumbo cleans off all the redstone on his face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsia_AMER/pseuds/Allonsia_AMER
Summary: We always draw Mumbo covered in redstone so it’s about time he washed it off.





	Mumbo Does A Self Care

Mumbo felt uncomfortable.   
  
Well, he was fine a moment ago, but now he was made aware of the state he’s in and is now uncomfortable.   
  
He’d been working on a redstone contraption for a few days now. Needless to say he didn’t take any breaks to freshen up. But the contraption was done and working. So what better way to celebrate than by washing up.

  
And he really needed to now that his hands and various parts of his face and body were caked in redstone.    
  
And his hair was a bit oily.   
  
And he needed a shave as he was now sporting a light stubble.   
  
And he smelled.   
  
Badly.   
  
Sighing to himself, he made his way to the nearest bathroom with a shower in his base. He wasn’t sure if he had a razor in that bathroom, but he can deal with that later, he needs a shower.   
  
Now.

 

Looking at the mirror he saw just how much of a mess he was. He had redstone all over his hands and some on his face like a toddler after eating spaghetti in the messiest way. His hair was unkempt and the gel he used to pull it back was no longer there. Thus letting the true nature of his slightly fluffy hair free. His mustache was unkempt as well and was now surrounded by a light scruff. His clothes were in no better shape either. He discarded his jacket while he worked, but his white shirt had redstone all over, same could be said for his pants. Especially considering redstone had that annoying trait of being seen on every surface, unlike other things that would absorb and be hard to see against black pants.   
  
No use being shocked at his mess, it’ll be a process to clean his clothes but right now he should focus on himself.

 

———

 

Once out of the shower and wrapped in a towel, Mumbo checked behind the cabinet mirror to see if he had a razor.   
  
Unfortunately he didn’t.   
  
And he didn’t feel like checking all his bathrooms in just a towel, so he did the next best thing and went to his bedroom where he stored his clean clothes. He put on a simple button up shirt, and boxers, he didn’t bother with pants for now because he planned to sleep once he shaved.   
  
He found a pair of shades while searching for some socks. Entertaining the idea of putting on some rock music and sliding around his base, as the trope goes…

  
Why not?

 

———

 

_ “Hail (hail) _ __   
_ What's the matter with your head, yeah _ __   
_ Hail (hail) _ __   
_ What's the matter with your mind _ _   
_ __ And your sign an-a, oh-oh-oh”

 

Come And Get Your Love played on his little Walkman as he slid around his base. Occasionally playing air guitar as he danced around.    
  
Normally he’d feel ridiculous, and he did right now, but he was having too much fun to stop. But he would definitely die of embarrassment should anyone see him dancing in his underwear right now.

 

Of course, as he thought that, Grian showed up and they bumped into each other.   
  
“Oh there you are Mumbo! I was look-“ Grian said, stopping short when he realized what he interrupted.   
  
“Grian!” Mumbo squeaked, embarrassed that he was caught.   
  
“Oh, I see you’re having ‘me time’,” He did his best to hold back a bit of laughter but let out a snort.   
  
“Uh, yeah, I uh, I was just, uh,” Mumbo stuttered, conscious of the state Grian caught him in.   
  
“Yeah!” Grian strained, doing his best not to laugh, knowing his friend would feel even more embarrassed if he did. “I was just here to check up on you! Haven’t seen you in a few days. But I see your busy so I’ll leave you to it.”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah, okay!” Mumbo said awkwardly.   
  
The two men just stood there for a moment. Grian took a few steps back, waving goodbye, then a few more steps, then took off on his elytra.   
  
Mumbo heard laughter coming from the direction he left, and died inside. He continued walking to the bathroom where the razor resided in. Trying to shake off the embarrassment by continuing to listen to some of the music.   
  
_ “Well my heart says no but my mind says it's so _ __   
_ That we got a love that isn't a love to stay _ __   
_ We've got a wham, bam shang-a-lang _ _   
_ __ And a sha-la-la-la-la-la babe”

 

Humming to the music, he made his way into the bathroom and checked the mirror cabinet for the elusive razor.   
  
At last, he can shave!   
  
He Applied some shaving cream to his chin, making sure to be careful of the area around his mustache. He does the general, repeated motion of bringing it down, expertly avoiding his mustache but not missing any areas. He’s accidentally shaved off his mustache in the past, he does his best to avoid that mistake.

 

He rinses off his face, checking the mirror to make sure he hasn’t missed a spot. Satisfied, he heads off to his bed. Dancing once again to the classic rock.   
  
He flops on his bed, content. Embracing the comfiness of the mattress. It’s probably this comfortable because he hasn’t slept properly in the past few days. Oh well, he’s enjoying it right now. He closes his eyes and drifts to sleep.


End file.
